Spiked Love
by stuff456789
Summary: When Sugar Sprinkles put the boys under her spell, she didn't realize is that one of them was already in love. PennyXRussell.
1. Chapter 1

_Secret Cupet is my name, some think I'm cuckoo._

_My secret's not to secret though, cause love's what I do do._

_You can love most anyone, it's happy and it's free._

_Go ahead and try it with the next pet that you see._

Those words spoken by Sugar Sprinkles repeated in his mind over and over again. He was unsure of what to think. Later, in the pet shop, he heard Sugar break the spell, and went along with what was going on around him. The problem was that even though her original spell forced him to romance Penny Ling, the feelings inside of him were real.

Ever since Penny had come to the pet shop, he had a huge crush on her. He didn't know why. Maybe it was her looks, or the way she danced. Perhaps it was her happy and spunky attitude to everything around her. Russell didn't know. Ever since he accepted his crush as reality, it grew and grew until one day he had to admit to himself.

_I love you Penny Ling._

Russell was quite the planner and organizer as well, so he decided that the best course of action would be to get a diary to write his feelings in. He thought that one day his inner-most feelings would come out at some random time if he didn't have some sort of outlet. Russell went up to Blythe's room through the dumbwaiter. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Blythe, I need to as-", the second he got to his destination, he jumped out, surprising Blythe half to death.

"AHHH!" Blythe screamed out. "Russell, don't DO that!"

"Oh, uh. S-sorry Blythe. Hehe, I guess I'm a little overzealous." The orange hedgehog apologized.

"It's ok, just…what do you want? I'm sorry for being rude, but I'm doing my homework and I really don't have time." Blythe said with a sigh.

"Well…ok, how do I say this? Um, I need you to get me a diary, one with a lock." Russell's eyes darted all over the room while he fumbled his hands.

"Oh. Um, sure Russell. What do you need it for? I mean, do you have something you can't tell anyone? Is it about someone else? Did they do anything or is it about you?"

"Blythe, please!" Russell was trying to stop her questions.

"Russell, what I'm trying to say, is why are you bringing this up now? I feel like something's going on. You're not really the kind of guy to write in a diary if it wasn't for a reason."

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure Russell."

Russell wasn't sure if what he was about to say was the correct thing to do, but he knew that he would have to tell at least one person, or else he might say something he didn't mean to later.

"Well, *gulp* I, I-I…"

"You what?" Blythe asked.

"I like someone ok, and I want the diary so I can write about it in private." Russell spoke out.

"….oh. I see. Sure, I can get you a diary if it will help. I don't want to make you any madder at me so I won't ask anything more. Can you wait until after I get back from school, I can get a diary on the way home."

"Sure, I can wait. Oh, and make sure it has a lock."

"Hehe, yea, I'll remember."

**This was and is going to be pretty fun to write. Also if you write in the reviews anything along the lines of "Write more I want to see what happens", don't worry. I'll be writing at the very least 3 more chapters, and see how it goes from there. **


	2. Chapter 2

-Later that day-

Russell started to pace all around the pet shop, worrying everyone around him.

_Hurry up Blythe, I can't take it anymore._ He thought in his walking trace.

Practically every pet was watching Russell from afar, noticing that his worry increased with every step.

_I've had enough of this._ Pepper walked up to Russell. "Hey, what's the matter Russell? Why are you just walking back and forth like that?

_Arg, I really AM hopeless, aren't I? I can't even wait just a few hours to write in a silly book. Why? Why do I have to be like this?_ Russell didn't even notice the increasingly angry skunk behind him.

"HEY! RUSSELL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Pepper yelled out in a fit of rage.

Russell sprang up ten feet into the air and almost hit the ceiling. He was practically a statue when he came back down, landing on all four of his legs.

"PEPPER, DON'T DO THAT!" Russell screamed at the top of his lungs, two inches from Pepper's ears.

After the inevitable ringing in her ears died down, Pepper explained. "Russell, you've been walking around the pet shop for hours. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's none of your business anyway Pepper, now leave me alone!" Russell snapped.

An audable gasp came from Pepper. "I-I...Ok Russell. Just,…if anything's wrong, please, you can tell me ok?"

"Ok Pepper. I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just have a lot on my mind now. The pacing will be over soon, you'll understand why." Russell apologized.

_Oh Blythe, please hurry up. If I don't get that diary right now, my friends are all going to hate me._

As if on cue, Blythe walked through the door. "Hello everyone. How are you all doing today?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, Blythe! There you are!" Not being able to take the anxiety anymore, Russell ran to the brunette as fast as he could, and scurried up her clothes so he could whisper in her ear. "Did you get it?"

"Hehe, yep. Got it right here." Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a pink diary with a heart-shaped lock on it.

"…..did you really have to get one so…..girly?" Russell facepalmed.

"Sorry Russell, it was the only one they had. I can go get a different one tomorrow if you wa-"

"NO!" Russell yelled out, cutting her off. "I-I mean, it's ok, the pink one will do just fine. Thank you so much Blythe, I really owe you one."

"It was nothing, don't mention it." Blythe blushed while she handed over the diary. "I really wish I could stay, but I do need to finish that homework I had from this morning, as it's due tomorrow."

While Blythe left the pet shop, the pets looked on in shock as Russell came down from her shoulder holding the pink book.

Vinnie walked up to him, and asked the obvious question "Uh Russell, were you really waiting all day for a silly little diary?"

"Yes, yes I was my green gecko pal, and it will definitely help me with my thoughts."

_My thoughts about Penny._


	3. Chapter 3

-Later that Night-

With Blythe gone and with the pets asleep, Russell took out the diary he hid under his bed. Getting the pencil from his clipboard, he opened the lock and turned to the first page. Putting the pencil onto the lined paper, Russell wrote whatever came to him.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello diary, how are you doing today? I'm doing great, as I can finally write in you. Now, how should I start this, I've never really written in a diary before. Do I just write whatever I'm feeling? I guess that would be the best way, since it would help me let off steam about what I'm thinking. I'll just get right into it. Ever since I came to the pet shop, there's been this one person that's always been on my mind. Her name is Penny Ling, and she is the best pet I've ever met. She's so beautiful and kind to everyone she talks to. She makes me happy when I'm feeling down, and she'll always have the ability to cheer you up when you're feeling down. The thing is, ever since I first met her, I've sort of had a crush on her. A HUGE crush at that, and it just won't go away. That's the problem, most of the time, I can't be around Penny because I fear that my emotions will overwhelm me and I'll do something I shouldn't have. The thing is, I don't think this is just a silly little crush anymore. I've known her for over two years now, and these feelings just won't go away. I think…no, I know I'm in love with her. If I could only confess my feelings to her, it might help my stress go down, but I could never do that. If she rejected me, it would just make the feelings worse, and I know we couldn't be friends after that, as it would only be awkward every time we see each other. Oh, what am I supposed to do? I really wish I could have some advice. …Well, at least I can tell my private feelings to you diary. As long as I can have some sort of outlet, I think I'll be fine._

"And, done." Closing the pink book, Russell put the lock back it, and hid it back under his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Sigh*, it's been one heck of a night, hasn't it?_

*Yawn*

_Hmm, I guess I'm sleepier than I thought I was._

With the diary safe under his orange bed, Russell felt that it was time to get some rest.

-30 Minutes Later-

After 30 minutes of lying in bed, Russell realized that it was pointless; he couldn't get to sleep. His mind was still on Penny. After getting a second wind, Russell decided to go for a walk, or at least as good as one from walking around the pet shop. He got out of bed, and walked a lap around the shop, making sure to be quiet so none of his friends would wake up.

"What's up?" A voice from the shadows called out to the hedgehog.

Russell almost yelled out, but covered his mouth just in time. He hadn't thought anyone was up. Was his steps really enough noise to wake someone up? Well it didn't matter anyway.

"Oh, um, nothing really. I'm just taking a little walk is all." Russell responded.

"Same here." Taking a few steps, coming out of the darkness was Pepper Clark.

"Did you really have to scare me like that Pepper? It wasn't very nice." Russell asked.

"Sorry, I was just having a little fun."

"…Sooooo, do you want to talk about something, or can I continue my walk?" Russell curiously asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Actually yes there is," Pepper answered, "I, and pretty much everyone else, noticed that you got a journal or something from Blythe yesterday, and that you were pretty defensive of it. I saw you writing in it earlier."

_Wait, she saw that? Oh no!_ Russell thought in agony.

"You can probably figure out what questions I'm going to ask next, and since we're all really curious, I hope you can answer them."

"Well since I know you're not going to go away until I do, I'll give you this: You may ask as many questions as you want, but I'll only answer one, of my choosing. Also you can't tell ANYONE else. How's that?" Russell explained.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Pepper said ecstatically. "Well for starters, what are you writing about? Why is it so important to you that you couldn't tell anyone about it? Is it about anyone in the pet shop? Did you find some secret about one of us?" Pepper finished asking her questions.

"Well, to answer the last question: No, I didn't find any secret about any of you. Are we done?" Russell asked, annoyed.

"Russell…"

"Ok, Ok. Fine. Since I can't tell you about what it is, or why it's so important, I'll answer the third question: Yes, it's about someone in the pet shop. I'm really sorry Pepper, but I can't say any more. I wish I could, but if I gave any more hints, you might figure it out and tell everyone, which would defeat the whole purpose of the diary."

"…Well, thank you Russell. I appreciate the answers. I'll let you get back to your walk." Pepper said, finished their conversation.

"To be fair, you didn't give me much of a choice."

"Hehe."

With Russell walking off into the distance, Pepper thought to herself.

_This doesn't make any sense. First off, he can't tell any of us about what he's writing, yet it's about one of us. Since he more or less answered the last question, I know it isn't that he knows something about one of us, so by process of elimination, it must be something about him. The problem with that is that he said that it's about someone in the pet shop. How could it be about any of us if it isn't about a secret? And if it's about one of us, how could it be about him as well? I mean, the only thing I can think of is that he's in lo-_

Pepper grinned, and went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_I mean, it's possible that I'm wrong. _Pepper thought to herself. _It IS a huge assumption after all. I mean, there's no way that Russell would love, or at least have a crush on one of us. He's never acted this way before, so why now? If he really does have affection for someone, odds are someone would have noticed it. Maybe he just couldn't handle it anymore and he snapped. Well, I won't get any answers wondering about it. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone else about this, but that doesn't mean I can't do a private investigation myself, does it? As long as I keep the information to myself, what Russell doesn't know won't hurt him. _

Pepper smiled, and went to get Russell's pen, paper, and clipboard so she could write down any notes.

_First off, let's write down all the suspects._

Pepper wrote down all the names of the pets in the shop and then thought of ways to cross out names to narrow her suspects.

_Hmm, I don't think it's me, because Russell wouldn't have given me any answers at all in the first place if it was. I can still keep an open mind to it, but odds are it is someone else._

Pepper crossed out her name from the list.

_Second, I don't think he is gay or bisexual, not that there's anything wrong with that. Like before, I should keep an open mind, but again, it is probably a girl._

Pepper crossed out Sunil and Vinnie from the list.

_That leaves Zoe, Penny, and Minka, with me as a possible fourth. Remember Pepper, this might not even be about romance, so you can't be too forceful with what you say and do. Now, what is my next step?_

Pepper thought about it for a moment and concluded that the best course of action would be to spy on Russell and see how he acts around all the pets.

-Later That Night-

With everyone asleep, Russell once again got out his diary, unlocked it, and wrote in it a second time. After finishing, he placed a now un-locked pink diary underneath his orange bed, not knowing that he forgot to lock it.

-The Next Day-

Russell's owners had come to pick him up, and told Blythe that he wouldn't be back for over a week as they were going on vacation.

"Hey Blythe, can I talk to you. Privately?" Russell asked.

"Sure. Hey, um, Mr. Russell's owner, could I hold Russell for a moment? I just want to say goodbye is all."

"Oh, Ok." Russell's owner replies as he hands Russell over to Blythe.

Walking into the other room, Blythe asks the obvious.

"Whatcha need Russell?"

"Since we don't' have much time to talk, I'll just bluntly ask you: Could you hold onto my diary for me? I don't want anyone to read it by accident."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks Blythe. I'm so happy that I can always count on you." Russell said with a smile.

In the other room, Vinnie and Sunil were both frantically looking for the TV remote.

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" Vinnie and Sunil both said in unison.

"You two, calm down. Geez. We'll find it, all we have to do is CALMLY look it, and not destroy the shop in doing so." Zoe spoke out amongst their struggle.

*Sigh* "I guess you're right, Sorry." Vinnie apologized. After looking around for a minute, Vinnie saw something under Russell's bed. "Hey, what's this?" He said as he took it out. Moments after, the pink book opened up, showing that it wasn't locked.

"Hey, isn't that-" Zoe spoke.

"Russell's diary?!" They all blurted out.


End file.
